Broken Wings
by zat-writes
Summary: A broken and battered Starscream has managed to escape the Predacons. He fears that they may still be tracking him, so he keeps on moving.


Author Note: This is my first time writing for Transformers and Starscream. I didn't want to do anything too big, so I made it a oneshot. Personally, I feel like it's pretty terrible, but I feel that way about all of my writing.

Please forgive me if he's ooc. I tried my best.

Pained groans echoed through a wrecked alleyway. The sound of labored steps on the metal ground accompanied the moans of agony. Starscream, the ex-second in command of the Decepticon army, limped hastily through the dark alley. He desperately staggered down the littered alley as if he were running for his life.

The Seeker cursed to himself as he looked down at his pedes. Starscream's right ankle joint was damaged and his wings were bent up and broken. His right stabilizer was completely missing as well as his left arm.

To top it all off, he had a large gash going down the left side of his face and his left optic was now blind. His frame was littered with even more thick gashes, claw marks and burns. Energon leaked out, leaving a trail of blue behind.

The Seeker owed thanks to the Predacons for his desperate state. He would have been scrap if he had not managed to get away from the brutish beasts in time, though he was not in the clear just yet. The beasts could easily track him with the Energon he was losing.

"When I bring back the Decepticons, those Predacons are the first on the chopping block," Starscream murmured, wincing as he took a step with his injured leg. His vision momentarily blurred and he stumbled slightly. The Seeker held the wall for balance, venting weakly. "Curse those beasts..."

The Seeker leaned against the wall and held his face-plate with his only servo. As if his injuries weren't enough, his processor was pounding in his helm. With pain radiating from his wounds and wings as well as his helm, the seeker let out a pained murmur and closed his optics. Starscream gritted his denta as he moved his long index finger over to touch the gash that had ruined his optic.

Hissing as his finger touched the wound, Starscream reeled his servo back. Growling, he pushed off the wall and continued limping as fast as he could down the alleyway. His vision was not quite clear yet, but he had to keep moving unless he wanted to be caught by the Predaking or the other two.

"I'll show those brutes what's what," Starscream hissed when he came to a fork in the alley. He turned right without much thought. "They'll regret doing this to me... I'll make sure of it."

His wings twitched slightly at the mention of revenge. A gasp escaped the Seeker through gritted denta. Each slight motion of his wings cause a surge of pain.

Again, the Seeker leaned against a wall. With his only arm, he reached back and gently felt right wing. His very touch caused the wing to twitch, earning another pained whimper. Shaking his helm slowly, Starscream looked up at the sky. If his wings had not been so damaged, he would be flying off to safety instead of limping off to hide somewhere.

With the Predacons possibly on his trail, limping around like he had been would not be a good idea. He was easy to catch on the ground, especially with his leg as damaged as it was.

"Maybe I should try to fix myself up," Starscream thought aloud. "I could bang out the dings and get myself airborne. Anything to get far, far away from those good-for-nothing Predacons."

Pushing off the wall, Starscream made his way further down the alley. When he found a makeshift hammer, which was a large scrap or metal, he leaned against another wall. He moved so that his wing was resting against the wall. Taking the scrap of metal with his right servo and gritted his denta. He glanced back at his wing and gave it a firm pound with the makeshift hammer.

The Seeker gasped in pain when the scrap metal met with his wing. Squeezing his optics shut, Starscream bashed the scrap metal against his wing once more.

"Frag," he hissed, his frame trembling from the pain. He opened his optics and looked at his wing again. With a whimper, Starscream smacked his wing once more.

The Seeker continued to try and bang out the dents and bends in his wing. When his wing was nearly straight, he turned and began working the other. Pained cries and whimpers escaped him with each painful point against his wing.

The agony soon became too much and the Seeker gave up. His wings ached too much. Unfortunately, they were not as straight as they needed to be to achieve flight. The Seeker was in denial, telling himself that they were fine.

Venting quietly, Starscream carefully lowered himself to the ground. Sitting on the dirty alley ground, the ex-commander held the stump that was once his arm.

"I-I just need some rest," he murmured to himself, sounding very tired. "I'll fly off when my wings hurt less."

Starscream let his helm rest against the wall as he brought his knees up to his chassis. He was exhausted from all of the running. He had been traveling on pedes for hours and felt like he could no longer go on.

"I'll revive the Decepticon army," he stated to himself. He paused, shifting to get more comfortable where he sat. Then his remaining arm wrapped around his legs and held them against his chassis. "I'll be the master this time... I'll crush all of those primitive Predacons and those pesky Autobots... I just need to get to safety first...When I can fly."

Starscream's optics closed and he began to rest. He tried to keep himself alert, but he felt himself drifting anyway. He was far more exhausted than he let himself believe.

Surely resting for a moment won't hurt, Starscream thought to himself, slouching against the wall a bit more. I'll get up and run soon. Then I'll find a way to fix myself up and bring the Decepticons back to their former glory.

The Seeker began to enter recharge. As he drifted off to rest, he thought about ruling the Decepticons. The thoughts went south as he soon began to doubt his ability.

He was no Megatron. He had no doubt that the ex-Warlord's loyal followers would not join him. Even if he were able to get a large enough following, those Autobots had proved on many occasions to be very capable of overcoming just about anything. Not to mention that their numbers would grow with refugees returning to Cybertron. With the Predacons to worry about as well, the odds were clearly not in his favor.

Thinking back to the previous time he was on his own, Starscream remembered how bad things had gone for him. He had to resort to asking the Autobots for help more than once too.

Maybe I can't do this on my own, was the Seeker's last thought before going into recharge.

When the Seeker woke later, he found that he was not alone. His intakes hitched as a sense of alarm consumed him. Trembling, he looked up to see Predaking himself.

"Scrap."


End file.
